Zaharia Truanis
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: A slave.A lover tormented by both. Earth's protector? lets say, Earth is a baby wrapped in lot of its own cotton wool.Daniel X has caught me, and no one knows where he's taking me...not even him. all i know is that he's worried because i'm not on his list
1. Prologue

**Zaharia- prologue**

All I know is that life can be fair and unfair. You don't get a choice which way fate turns your shoulders in, and you must abide by its rules, and a country's rulers.

Life has not been fair to me, at a age where a slave market is my only way out, and many think as unworthy. Humans really don't understand how much they are protected by Daniel X. Many would live like I am, in a 'chamber', they do not know the meaning of boredom, when a year is over 600 days, and they have no clue what starvation is, or a caffeine rush into the blood stream, and I can only thank someone in the universe that they haven't.

I am glad that my family is safe, I am glad that I shall finally get to know you maybe, or the people in your house, I shall be disguised obviously. It shall not be good for one to see a blue skinned person walking about the house.  
Maybe I shall see you, and you won't see me, and maybe a boy is following me, maybe I look scared.

Maybe that boy is Daniel X, and I'm a high priority on his list, or maybe I'm not mentioned, you should by now want or have a random need in your stomach to read more.  
have a drink, and a biscuit and sit back for my adventure, my capture and my denial of love...

**Hi! Okays, I have chapters waiting!  
updating? Well, I'm not one known to update every week! I shall try, but please. Don't expect miracles. GCSE's are hard enough without trying to write 3/4 stories at a time, yeah?**

**Okays, well my name is Inkypinkyanna. And I hope you enjoy my story enough to review it? Please?**


	2. Axermate

**Axermate**

The coldness of the walls surround me only added to my stupid longing to find my lucky family, they were free of this dark dank place nicely known as a chamber, but in simple terms it is my prison.

My guard stood outside, I could see him through my limp, dark sicous (purple) hair, I had had it cut before they had caught me, to my humnours (shoulders) in cute layers, to mark my months in my prison, my hair was at my waist; my split ends were very apparent.  
The rip (black) silky bodice was wrapped around me too tightly; it was making my rast (blue) skin sweat; like mad. My feet had small insignificant sandals on them, making my toes feel naked, as the coldness from the floor was constantly seeping into the shoes.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the steel door, and I heard the engines on our craft die-down. My guard, who was tall, bulky and had the most ghastly breath in our galaxy walked toward me, holding his hand out. He was fascinated by Earth, he told me a lot about it, and how it always seemed beautiful, because although Gahangra looked stupid, he knew about many things, he named me and many other slaves for about two years now.

He had joined the guard simply because, there wasn't many other jobs going around that would accept him. He was too tall, too threatening looking and could be accidently intimidating, his parents had been Galactitans (giants of the galaxy) but his mother had been smaller than the other Galactitans, so he wasn't normal Galactitan size, thankfully.  
His hair was long, greasy and knotted. His original hair colour had been orkinata (Blonde) but now it was riop, it barely met his humnours, which was normal for a descritian (man), if his hair was any longer he would look like an urktonian (woman), which would have made the formasis (crew) laugh.

"Zaharia," Gahangra spoke in a hushed tone, not his usual happy tone. Disbelief fluttered across his face like a butterfly had just landed on his nose, and flown away, in a juvenue (heartbeat)  
"come the captain wants a word" Gahangra smiled soothingly, as he carried me bridal style down the long, dripping and packed corridors. All doors were watched by a guard, but all rooms were spaced wide apart to stop interaction between slaves, to therefore stop a kugerank (attack), from slaves.  
Before we rounded the last corner, Gahangra put me gently down, and rounded the corner, acting like every guard does. However, it was well-known that behind many closed doors, Gahangra like many other guards aboard this vessel shared his food, gave foot massages, and taught all slaves to read and write to a good level, so that you could read your own handwriting.

I looked down at the floor, like slaves are meant to do most of their frifseckle's (lives), my suffering was just about bearable with Gahangra there (a constant in all the moving, he was a rock, unmoveable and he had earnt a place in my Juv((heart))), if the captain moved me to the other side of the mother ship, and I'd be dead within the next week. As I got handed over, I gave myself one last peak at my favourite, trusting and loveable guard, as I was thrown to another.

The guard who I had been passed over to was Juanual, he held my hand down these corridors like most guards would, they felt every person fear tremble up their arms, that's why so many lost their griops (minds), they would go mad with all the terror running through them, guards were used for hangings, prisons and security guards. To be truthful, most guards were the loveliest people you could ever meet, so when a guard was off-duty or cameras pointed in another direction, guards taught, gave food and water, but they mainly just cared for slaves, giving us hope, or a light at the end of the tunnel.

I met Juanual when I was exceptionally young, he had been one of the unlucky guards sent to villages, they were ordered to kill everyone except children, who were over the age of axermate (1).  
Juanual had been sent to my village, under orders had to kill my Lin and Low (mother and father) Juanual had seen me at the feeble age of kilso (3) and put two assigns there instead of my Lin and Low. He had constantly looked after me, like my Low would have done, taking me out of danger since that moment. He looked at me; a sad smile across his face, we both knew I was at the marketable age of truanis (15).

The mother ship was huge, and I was passed between kilso or quertform (four) guards, Juanual had kissed my scrummy forehead when saying goodbye, then ruffling my hair. Juanual wasn't a talkative person, to him actions meant louder than words, I had shocked him when I had hugged him, held onto his arms, and torso.

I got to the captains door, and my feeble knock had to re-enforcement by Hukinas, another guard upon our ship, who was mirror-looking to Gahangra.

Our captain had sent for a couple others of us slaves, another girl, and two boys. My breath caught in my Gafunge (throat), he would surely not make us mate. Being sold was bad enough for a few giblets, (and it brought shame onto anyone who was in the market), let alone mated together by some Figzerbate (can be roughly translated as toad).

The captain smirked at my reaction; he silently spoke, pointing each Livi (adolescent) to their partner.  
I was put next to a boy, whose ragged profol (green) hair had been cut by one of the guards, most likely by Navocin, who was known for his outrageous haircuts.  
A few boy slaves had to have their hair cut when they came aboard the ship, so that they would be sold easily.

The boy smiled at me wearily, and we were pointed to a room. I held his hand, and squeezed it tightly, he gave me a squeeze back, and we entered the small room together. There was a table, and kilso chairs, axermate was occupant, a board stood behind the occupant chair it was of a galaxy called the 'Milkyway'.

Some of the Levi's had said you would be watched while mating, just to be sure that it actually happened. So the boy in front of me pushed me onto the table, and I leant backwards, knowing that this probably wasn't wanted by either side.

Captains didn't normally try to mate slaves, unless they had lost stock during the journey. Being a captain's daughter had given me knowledge above my status.  
The descritian looked generally shocked when I leant forward to kiss the Livi in front of me, trying to help him to get it over with.

He understood what we thought we had to go through. He pointed calmly to the volseeso (2) remaining chairs, with a small ris (blush) I sat down. The boy followed my lead, pulling my chair out gently for me, and held my hand under the table when the descritian spoke.  
The truth was, I liked him, and he had moved his head to kiss me back!

I shook my head to get it out of my head; I needed to concentrate on the descritian in front of me. No matter how gorgeous the Livi was next to me.

"Excuse me urktonian do you have a problem with the captain's plans, because you may go back to your cell if you wish" the descritian spoke to me, and I felt embarrassed that I'd been too wrapped up in my thoughts, to even acknowledge his information, to even process it!

I looked up at the board, a small planet named Earth was circled in ricfoliscious (red), and it was obvious that was a destination.  
"I'm sorry sopric (sir)" I bowed my head, as slaves are meant to "I was wondering about this room, and I started analysing it, I have spent so many months in one room, it is hard to get used to another, while attempting to digest this news you speak of" I answered as honestly as I was able.  
The descritian in front of me sighed and pointed with a ruler to the board, to planet Earth.  
"Here, is your destination. You shall be placed on the planet, by the ship. You are already bugged. Do not attempt escape. You shall die instantly, we have live feed, so we shall know if it by mistake that you are taken out of our protected area. No camera though, we rely on you to speak the truth, the captain hopes out of fear. I hope out of survival instincts you shall stay within the grimahingle (perimeter) that we have set for you. Here is your voudilas (houses/homes) Louano and you shall share a room, and bed. The captain lost some Livi on our journey. Firgangle forgot to feed them, for a week, to two weeks. We're not sure. Yet."

Images filled my head of Firgangle, he was an actual guard, and was liked by no one, at all; even the captain was overshadowed by that descritian. No one really knew what he had come from, rumours had floated around the ship that he was a Galactitan, but many knew him as a hybrid. Many slaves knew him, and feared him dreadfully, I knew from experience of being with him for a week, he forgot to wash us, water us and put our bowl through the slots, he never removed our waste, so it stank continuously in his area. The captain did his rounds that week, and he held his nose, smiled at us sympathetically as he past each of our rooms, I called out, and he looked shocked that I had spoken, I called him towards the bars, and then I moved backwards. My stomach had flattened considerably, my niouders (ribs) showing with pride; my limbs were bone, with a tiny amount of muscle surrounding them. The captain watched as Firgangle washed us, put our bowls through the slots, and cleaned out our over-flowing bowls. I was to be moved the next day anyway, but as I passed each room, I heard a cheer, or someone thanking the Urktonian, or Levi for giving them grodofip (fresh) supplies.

I looked up at the descritian, my eyes filled with fear, and the Levi next to me squeezed my hand.  
"Zaharia?" I looked up at the sound of my name "meet Louano" the descritian in front of me pointed to the boy seated next to me, I smiled warmly. A ris crept up onto my cheeks, as I thought what I thought I had meant to do with this boy...and with that thought the ris went brighter, I was so Ricfoliscious, that I looked down, embarrassed at myself.

I heard the door being opened, and closed. The boy was as still as a stone for a few moments; he looked up. I could see the floor on the other side of the table; it was empty, which meant that nobody had joined us.

Louano put his hand under my chin, and made my eyes meet his gorgeous ones, they were a soft yellow, and had a green line running through them making him look wild, and free.

"They want us to get through barriers, for the mission. Being the higher, they think that what you thought we had to do originally is how we do that" he smiled a dirty smile; all his teeth had profolled with decay.

"I built myself up for that" I said nonchalantly while cocking my head to the table "I'd much rather get to know _you _not every curve of that..." _completely toned luscious body, that I just want to touch...GET A GRIP GIRL! SERIOUSLY! _"Body of yours" I finished, his smile widened.

"Internal battle?" he offered  
"that maybe the case sopric" he laughed, it sounded like a river going over rocks, softly with a harsh edge that cut away at my defences against him, I felt as if I would fall like a pebble if he continued doing this to me.

Being a Trewij (Zaharias species) my emotions went haywire with many things, it is said that my kind fell in love at first sight with their lover, and I certainly feel like I am falling badly, getting bruised by the wind as I fall freely, my fence protecting me from the high winds, and roaring ocean had been broken within seconds in front of this boy. Louano couldn't know what he had done to my body, although I longed for him to be near me, and I will have breakdowns when he is sent away.  
I know he exists, and that I won't die alone.

We sat and talked for what seemed like a few minutes, when we talked for a day. A deal was made between the captain and us missionaries.

Louano lived in the rough section of the ship, so I offered my room for him; he heard Gahangra's name and a gigantic smile appeared over his face. Clearly he knew him as well.

We were walked back, and as I chatted to Juanual, I introduced Louano to him, and before we left Juanual, he pulled Louano to one side, and told me to walk a bit further on. My father figure was once again looking out for me; he asked Louano a few questions and at one point held him against the wall, tears in both descritian eyes. When he let Louano go, he hugged me gently.

"I'll miss you Zaharia, you shall always be my child, and have a place in this heart" I nodded, and I nestled into his massive torso

"I shall miss you too Juanual. I love you" I let go and walked slowly away Louano put an arm around me, and I sank into his chest, we had only gone a few steps when he pulled me into him, making his back go against the wall, while I cried, soon we were sitting on the floor, Louano was stroking my hair while I cried into him. I blubbered about how I'd met Juanual, no doubt that I'd have to tell him again with a shaky voice later on.

Gahangra had clearly got worried about me, because he rounded the corner at the other end of the corridor, where he was to wait. His eyes searched the hall, and when he heard my sniffles, his eyes locked onto Louano and myself. A sad smile was once again present on his face, a sight I was seeing too regularly for his own good.

Louano let me go partially, while Gahangra lifted me, and I cried into him. I forgot that Gahangra (when in the mood) could be quite emotional as well. We both cried down the corridor, and cried while my door was opened. Our tears flowed down our faces, rivers forming where the tears had dropped silently, and freely.


	3. Volseeso

**Volseeso**

I awoke to earth's sun gleaming through the hole in the door, where my bowl of food was served from. My head was resting on something; it was comfortable, but moving.

I closed my eyes with dread that I had once again fell asleep on a yurklin (rat), it had happened before, and I wished it every time that it did, that it would not for the foreseeable future; of course it always happened.

I lifted my head slightly, if it was a yurklin, then it would have moved, but when I lowered my head down again, the something was still there; with my eyes closed, I couldn't tell.

So I slowly opened them praying like hell it wasn't a dead rat; to see that it was Louano. We were on my stone bed; Louano's arms were wrapped around me tightly around me, cocooning me into his chest, which was bare (his t-shirt was with my washing bowl of cold water), and warm and moving up and down with his breath. I slowly stroked his chest, pleasuring myself, because knowing my luck; from now on he would be up before me in the mornings.  
I moved myself up a little, and kissed his forehead lightly; and caught sight of a smile that was not meant to be seen.

I reached around my back and slowly untangled Louano's arms from my waist. His arms lay on the bed; looking rather empty.

I carefully walked over to the door, softly tapping it twice, and two bowls of food and Gahangra's tired smile came in return. I questioned him silently, on how his sleep was, and what the zash (time) was.

Gahangra told me that he had slept well, and that the zash was kilso: volseeso, earth time.

I yawned, slightly and padded over to my makeshift table, my hot breakfast was a change from the slump we were normally given, the hotness of the food nearly burnt my tongue, although I blew it, when I had finished, I sent my bowl back, but I made my way, while stirring Louano's breakfast, to the bed.

I rubbed his fresict (arm), and he grumbled I got a lijfer (spoonful), of I think Gahangra called porridge.  
Louano smelt the food, and opened his mouth, while I fed him, his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled while I fed him. When he had finished, I went to take the bowl back to the door, but Louano wouldn't let me go, he tickled me, making me drop his bowl, and it clattered with the spoon against the cold hard floor like an alarm, but I only vaguely heard it. I was being consumed by the Livi in front of me, but the way his eyes would soften when he saw me looking at him, and he understood me, I felt as if I had known him for my whole life, it was as if he was my lost puzzle piece. I was on the verge of crying with laughter.

I eventually broke free of his grasp, and I returned his bowl, to get kilso objects.  
They were different colours, there was a juyoplug (pink) long stick, with white flexible but reliable bits at the end of it, there was another of these but in riop.

There was also some kind of wesa (tube) with fider (white) stuff inside it, I put a little on my stick, and Louano copied me, he had more practise than I, so I followed his lead, he put the white end into his mouth and brushed side-to-side, and up-and-down.

We sat there for Volseeso vosert (minutes), brushing when we were done, Gahangra handed us a small bowl, while we washed out mouths out.

We were then sent to the captain's cabin, I was handed a lovely fider cotton dress, I was given tea, and then ordered to wash.

When I existed the bathroom, I had pants, a bra with the cotton dress on top. My hair had remained purple dew to my mother.

When I was still with my parents, because they were well off, no one expected us to be robbed, to my mother would put some shampoo in my hair to stop it being changed, so no matter what happened, she could find me, for it had a distinct smell of sacrejip (closest earth food is a banana) and trugilp (closest earth food is passion fruit), the scent would fill the whole room, so when I stepped out, my hair was three shades lighter, and my face had been scrubbed by a slave, but I had merely spoken to them, while I got myself ready.  
My hair had been blow dried, and now it shined with the sunlight hitting it, making my whole face light up.  
In the shampoo, sometimes on ships of the captain needs you to go under-cover, you can do. It was a product that can be easily added to shampoos, conditioners and body-washes.  
The potion my mother used to put on my hair, meant that this product could not alter my hair, leaving me beautiful, and easy to find.

So when I stepped out of the bathroom, the fider cotton dress was over my earth's lily fider, coloured skin, my eyes were the same, and my hands were soft, with blue nail-varnish on the nails.  
I nodded at the captain, and his eyebrows rose enquiringly at my hair, so I told one of the guards nearest me, of my background, and the captain smiled apologetically for my lose.  
However, I could tell he thought that I may jeopardise his mission, and should be sent back to my 'chamber' there was one small detail that stopped him from doing so. I looked, not to boast, but in human form I was stunning, my face had a small healthy red on them, freckle's been all over my hands and arms.

I saw Louano, his hair had changed to a light oiaser (brown), over his tanned human skin, and he had a pair of human trunks on, and that was it. His torso was no longer, just skin and a slight muscle under the surface; no I was almost drooling over him.

His species was a well known threat throughout the universe, and the one next door. He was a dregip, a brother species to my own, however, I have been told throughout my life to stay away from them, because they are dangerous. Maybe they are dangerous to the heart, so that he can stab me multiple times and there will be no physical marks on my body.  
I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, and his teeth were no longer profiled, but a lovely fider, as were my own.

We walked hand in hand out of the mother ship and into the earth's sunlight. I instinctively held my free hand up, and closed my eyes. I stopped, and let go of Louano's hand, and I span slowly, feeling the sun on my skin, it was beautiful, like some soft velvet was stroking me, investigating me, keeping me safe.

It was now that I knew why so many had fled to this planet; it was a safe-haven, for many.  
There is room everywhere, and when I looked down I saw so many animal prints that had been where I stood, I quickly moved when I realised that just this morning a lion had taken a small break where I was standing, I looked down, and sure enough the sand was a darker shade the rest.

I sidestepped, the sand under me, and made my way toward the rast thing in front of me, it was early morning so not many humans were awake yet.  
Gahangra stood in the retrieving shadows, with hungry eyes. I walked calmly over to him, and sat down on the only clean patch of grass by his feet.

"Gahangra, I don't understand what is this? And what is that?" I asked pointing to arches just off this sandy area. Louano had gone for a walk along the sand that was a different shade, it moved slightly under his feet, and it looked wonderful.

"This?" Gahangra asked me, I could see him wanting to laugh at my stupidest. "I have told you many times what this is, how love blossoms from the corners, and drunks lurk beyond the shadows at night time"

I frowned, and tried to think back to our geography lesson that I'd had once a week with Gahangra and about 50-60 other Urktonians, it had been hard to hear Gahangra, but I had got somewhere. He had mentioned the beautiful quality of this place during the day, and how the something could give you quite a fright because it was so cold. However, he also told us the dangers that earth women faced at night time, the drugs, and prostitutes and of course creeps hiding, waiting and almost brimming with excitement of catching a small girl in their grasp.

"Are we at the Beach?" I asked carefully, analysing everything from the pebbles, and sand to the wall behind us, and the arch things must be the tourist shops that were only there if the beach had a town next to it. I slowly stood up onto my tiptoes and sure enough there were tables set out, people running around already making food, my stomach growled at the delicious smell coming from them. Behind the food shops there were some tall buildings; flats Gahangra had called them.

I looked over to Gahangra's glittering eyes and I knew then that he really wanted to jump into the ocean, to feel what it was like. He had skin so thick that nothing could pierce it, I nodded toward him and we made our way to the ocean together.

We go to the edge, and carried on going. I wasn't the type of person that had to stop and look at everything, if I did, I'd be so scared right now that I'd run in the total opposite direction.

The water lapped over my feet, and it was nice and refreshing, I smiled to myself and went further into the water, then it got too cold. I shivered, but carried on going.  
"On my first day on this planet I shall conquer the elements" Erq Drizzminx had said, and that was what I doing. As I went further into the water Gahangra looked like my teacher, my best friend and my guard.

"Gahangra? What elements are there on this planet? And where do they take place?"  
I got a small smile in return. "You always were the most inquisitive of the class" he sighed "there is wind, water and sun, and they take place everywhere. The earth itself moves around this star" he pointed to the star warming the planet up "it takes 360 and three quarter days to get fully round"

I nodded thoughtfully; my home planet had taken 658 and seven eighteenth's to get around our star.

As though he read my mind, Gahangra said "their star is called the sun. Lame I know, but that's what it is called. Now I shall teach you to earth swim"

For the next couple of hours I was shown how to earth swim, Louano joined Gahangra and I, while I learned. He already knew for he had been to this planet for a holiday with his parents.

I was a fast learner, and by the end of the session I was faster than Louano, but the important thing was that we knew the basics of earth swimming.

Throughout the day, I learnt loads of earth words; I now know that descritian is man, or men in earth language. A Livi is an adolescent, and all my colours of the rainbow had to be changed as well as my numbers, and how I wrote them down.


	4. Kilso

**Kilso**

Dear Diary,

I really like Louano, and I have learnt so much today, if Lin and Low had been here then they would have been proud of me!

I have faced all elements, on the earth's surface. The ocean was so lovely, I was bathing in the water, and I learnt how to earth swim! I don't think he meant to but Louano turned his head around, he said my name while Gahangra had his back turned, I didn't realise how close he was! I half turned my head and he kissed my cheek, making me blush terribly. I learnt that blush is ris. It is quite similar.

I also started learning French, which is another earth language. I hope I don't get the two mixed up! I have two more days with Gahangra, and then he must go aboard the ship. While I attend school, I must write everything down otherwise I will surely forget!

I must go now, Louano wants to turn the light off in here, it's hurting his eyes, and also we have to be up before the sun rises to that we can learn the other language and how earth people live.  
Gahangra told me that the day after we will learn how to abbreviate and expand our vocabulary. Whatever that means.

Goodnight diary. Do as the humans say sleep tight and don't let a bed bug bite

Xx Zaharia

That night Louano looked over at Zaharia, he knew that she liked him, but did she like him more than a friend? He hoped so, for he longed to kiss those lips of hers! They were even fuller in human form.

However, when he had first seen her, he knew that she was of the sister tribe to his. He was banned from her for eternity and another year.

It pained him throughout the night, and he was very grateful when Zaharia moved toward him, like he was a gravitational point. Just as he was nestling to sleep Zaharia moved her arm, he stopped breathing, as her arm wrapped itself around him, and he pulled her in further. Just as he was closing his eyes, he saw that Zaharia was awake, and grinning in the darkness, to what she thought was to her.

It was then that Louano was going to get to know her better. A lot better. This whole mission would be in his favour, for he wanted to know what she thought when she saw him, and what her lips tasted like at night, in the day and he knew that he would have her anyday.  
he had seen rivers flowing down her now rosy red cheeks. He had seen her laugh, and he had also seen her scream, with the wind.

Louano thought that he should probably say his real name. Louano was his dead fathers name, and his mother was on board another ship.

"_For Christ sake's descritian! It does not take that long to buy bread!" _his mother called, she was standing in their doorway, an apron on, and the smell of food wafted into the street. Her duck-egg coloured hair, reached her toes, and she would plait and put it up into a bun every morning, so that she wouldn't trip up on it, she had the human skin I have now, olive coloured.  
He had blushed, he had walked a urktonian home, she had been, through his naive eyes; pretty.  
Zaharia was nothing compared to her, she was off this universe, if he could get freedom for her and himself, he would take it.  
In his head he wondered how he could kiss her. Maybe at school, so she had witnesses, and he would have to wait, until she found friends at school. A month it probably would be.

He smiled inwardly, as the moon beamed down on him, and he tree branch gently tapped at the window.  
Zaharia was asleep in his arms, and he loved every second of it!


	5. Quertform

**Quertform**

I looked at the curtains, how they moved to the invisible wind. The wind made the curtains look like a ships sails, as they gracefully moved in a pattern.  
I was stroking her hair; thoughts bounced off the sides of my brain, about my name, identity, personality. Would Zaharia like me if I told her the truth? Or should I stick to my charade?

I looked down at the sleeping beauty that was on my chest, she hummed in her sleep, and it sent me off. A lullaby that was made for me quietened through the night.  
When I awoke due to some horrible dream, her humming was there to help me calm down.  
She had helped me without knowing it.

The sun was just rising, so I kissed her forehead, and she squinted at me. Clearly, she was not a morning person, I untangled myself. I washed my face, and had a quick shower, and then got dressed.  
Zaharia literally jumped into the shower, when I came out, so I was left to change in peace.

A casual shirt, with jeans and white trainers, was what I chucked on that morning. I looked in the mirror, running my hands through my hair.  
I smiled to myself in the small dressing up table mirror.

I continued smiling down the stairs, and into the hallway, Gahangra has stayed in the guest room. I knocked gently on the door, and made my way to the kitchen. The house we had was stupidly huge.

5 rooms were available, and each bedroom had its own bathroom and such added to it.  
The kitchen had clear and clean marble surfaces and it had a silver fridge freezer. I opened the door of the fridge, and took out eggs; mushrooms and then I took a few herbs from the cupboard, and made breakfast.

Gahangra, had smelt the food, and he came into the kitchen, sitting at the small dining room table. The table looked like it belonged in a bungalow, not this house.

He kept looking at me, and shaking his head. Many people did, many thought they recognised me, and then dismissed it. They did know me, by face anyway.

_Flash back_

"_Oit! Lunkweed, you stupid boy! The cameras don't wait all day boy!!! Move it!"  
My mother screamed at me, the ground suddenly became very interesting. As I made my way to the deck, I smiled at everyone, while I saw a ship leaving our docks, a girl with purple hair was standing there, she must be my age. Kilso. I looked down, embarrassed, 'it's only a girl Lunky!' I thought to myself. I looked up, and there she was, waving at me..._

_Flash back_

"Hey, are you trying to burn your human skin or something?" a manly, gruff voice said behind me. Gahangra had once again, caught me off guard. He was always weary of me, I had already learnt everything he had to teach, and I had only joined two years ago.

I finished making human omelettes. They were gorgeous, made by the best. Not sounding vain or anything.

I looked up during the breakfast, when I heard little screeches of frustration, eventually they stopped, and a girl with lily white legs came down the wooden steps.

Zaharia stood there, amazing, as always. She was wearing a blue top that had quite a low neckline, with sleeves that ended just before her elbows, and a short dark purple skirt.

She caught me gazing, to put it politely at her. To tell the truth, I was dribbling over her, and she just smiled back.

Gahangra watched us suspiciously, for the whole duration of breakfast. Then he got up to get a "newspaper", while we were sent to "clean those profolled teeth".

Zaharia squeezed in front of me, and therefore thought she'd be down quicker, while I snatched my toothbrush, and the other tube of toothpaste, and ran into another room. I took a quick glance around it, cream, with soft wood. The bathroom was black with silver. I liked this already!

I cleaned my teeth, and left my stuff in there. I went back into the room I shared with Zaharia, and I picked my pants up, and I ran into the other room, shoving them into the drawers.

She was in the room next door, so I creped out. I went into the room we had now which was labelled 'guest 1' oops.

I grabbed some of my tops that had been left there, and went back to the room I had found; above it said 'master room'.

So we were staying in one of the guest rooms! Ha! Seriously? Now that is just typical!

So, I made more journeys, and found that there were t-shirts in every room for us.  
This was mad! Zaharia was calling from downstairs, well she was yelling, on breach of screaming for me to come downstairs.

I finished moving her bits. She had taken a liking to human girl straightners. They were only in the room we were in; in our room there were curlers. I imagined what Zaharia would look like with ringlets, what it would be like to touch those ringlets...  
I was broken from my daze with Zaharia slapping me around the face. I looked up at her; she had a good hit in her that was for sure.

"Oh my, oh my, I-I didn't mean it! Oh, I best get a flannel, and such..." Zaharia fluttered around me, my cheeks stung. I'd had worse. By the time Zaharia came back with a flannel, I had got one from the room I was in, it cooled my cheek, and I was just putting it away, when she arrived.

"I've had worse" I said simply, and rather lamely. She looked...used. Upset. I wanted to hold her hand in mine, and tell her what I wanted to say, it wouldn't go down well though.

"Best get downstairs then" Zaharia spoke, breaking the eerie silence that had coated us.

She put the flannel in the on-suite bathroom. I waited for her, and smiled sheepishly at her, and allowed her to go downstairs. Gahangra stood there, fidgety.

"We've wasted an hour of learning" he said a bit too bluntly for Gahangra, so I entwined my fingers into Zacharias', she squeezed my hand. I almost laughed out loud. Almost.

We were taken out, and shown around town, and Gahangra booked us into a language skills place.  
I knew about English, but he wanted us to learn Spanish? And French? It was too weird.

Zaharia was forcefully shoved into girly shop after girl shop. I, unfortunately was dragged in with her. She peeked over at other girls, deciding that she didn't like their style.

She was extremely grumpy after only half an hour. Earth time. That was, until she saw Waterstones. Before I was ready to get up, I was dragged into the store, Gahangra followed silently as usual.

She picked up, book after book after book. Investigating it, asking what it said. Eventually I got her the learning books, besides I needed to go over what I knew anyhow.

When we got to the checkout, I got out terra firma English money, out of my, what did Dad say it was called? A wallet? Yeah, I got my wallet out of my back pocket, and muttered something about a baby niece, loud enough for the checkout lady to here me.

Gahangra left us to revise, while he wrote down slang words for us, as well as normal vocabulary. Then he had a few hours before sun down, he disappeared off to the sea. After going through many of the books I'd bought Zaharia was annoyed, she had gotten nowhere in her reading, so I took her for a stroll around town, and then down towards the beach.

She linked her left arm with my right, and I removed my hand from my pocket, causing her hand to slid right into my palm. I heard her gasp slightly, I looked quickly over at her, but she had tried to cover her blush, looking toward the ocean, as the wind pushed her hair across the bridge of her nose. Could she get more beautiful? Could I tell her the truth about me though? Or did she already know...?

A/n: okays! Its up! mwhahaha


	6. Orses

**A/N: i know...an update its quite scary...ermm this is jumping tho their first day at school, just to let you know. i'll let you read now XD please review..i'll see you on the other side...**

**Orses **

I entered the room which was designed to be a learning environment but which I did most of my sleeping, I slung my bag down onto the floor next to my usual desk, I pulled the chair out and sat down. I sat back into the chair, so I looked like I was getting ready to learn, but my eyes drooped slightly, which gave me away; I rubbed sleep from my eye and tried to concentrate. After a few minutes all the students in my class had entered, the seat next to mine was empty...as usual, I was okay with that, until that is a pretty girl entered the room, she attentively knocked on the door folders were held tightly in one hand, she tucked her long purple hand behind one ear, she had a worried look on her face. Clear ID of a new student, she went straight to the teacher, telling the tutor, her name and everything else which my ears couldn't catch.

The girl looked doubted at the class, there were only a couple of seats free, but she chose mine. She was quite gracious I noticed, and she even trod purposefully on one of the boy's fee that had been put out to make her stumble.  
As she made her way over, I could see that she was shaking, when she was about five foot away she raised her eyebrow in question at me, and I nodded, she calmed a bit then and sat down.  
Everyone then lost interest...well some lost interest, the girls anyway. Most of the boys, me included were watching her like a hawk in the peripheral vision.  
"I'm Zaharia" she announced to me a few moments after she had sat down, I looked at her and she smiled, blushed a little.  
"I'm Daniel" I said trying to be sociable. I looked down at her books; most of them were on English, science and languages. "How many languages are you studying?" I asked in pure curiosity  
"too many" she mumbled back, obviously not happy about it. I didn't ask any more questions as I figured that if she needed anything she would ask me in time. She didn't and for that I was glad, all the guys were already calculating how long it would take to ask her out, whether she would make them laugh. I thought of the possibilities until the bell went and she asked briefly "what lesson do you have now?" her voice told me that she was slightly scared  
"math" I replied  
"It's just I have French and I have no clue where anything is" I sighed and pulled my own map from my bag, and passed it to her, then walked out of the room.

Throughout the day I saw her studying the map with her eyebrows knotted in confusion, and she turned herself in a whole circle then said "no! I'm in the wrong building! GRRRR" I smiled at her confidence, and as the jocks started to help her I made myself the background again, and picked up little pieces of information I didn't know during the day.

By lunch she was sitting with a few of the jocks, the new boy next to her side like glue, obviously not possessing the same courage as her, I walked past to the playground outside, and sat down on one of the benches that lines the concrete rectangle which some of the guys were practising football skills.

"Hello again" a voice said next to me, I froze, sandwich in mouth. "Daniel? Are you okay?" I relaxed as I noticed the voice.  
"Hi Zaharia, looks like you've made quite a few friends" I told her. Instead of smiling she just bit back a smile  
"nothing like using the idiots of the school to help you find your way around. I wouldn't call them friends exactly..." she trailed off and I was in shock. Every girl on the year was trying to get into that group; she had been accepted and was refusing the invite?

"I copied your map, so you can have the new copy, as yours is kinda creased where I had to quickly stuff it in my pocket every time I thought..." she blushed leaving the sentence hanging. I realised immediately that she was embarrassed, and as I turned to talk to her, I looked straight at her, and saw at the base of her neck...blue skin.

"Hey erm Zaharia I don't know how but I think you've got some ink on your neck" I supplied for her, and she smiled thankfully and the wetted her fingers rubbed the section with the 'ink' on. Except the blue didn't go away...it expanded leaving the whole back of her neck blue.  
"Gone?" she asked, obviously not aware of the fact that I'd seen the blue skin, it was the blue of a blue ink fountain pen. I finished my lunch in the sound of Zaharia chatting away to me, and when the bell went she stood up, and waited for me.  
I stayed where I was, she sighed and spoke extremely softly "I'm sorry Daniel" and walked off. I watched her retreating figure, and picked up my own bags making my way to the lesson.

The lesson I had was biology, it was a great subject. Learning about how DNA mutated and so forth but my interests were on Zaharia who was next door in chemistry. The new boy sat next to her, making her smile now and then. He moved her hair slightly, and I could see his shock. There was some quick animated talking and then they continued on with their work.

After class I followed the two, to their home. Naturally they lived in the most expensive house on the small town, once I saw them go into the house I walked home.  
as soon as I entered the rented flat I turned on my laptop and went into the school's website. Within five minutes I was on student files. I typed in Zaharia; sure enough her file came up, as did the other new boy.  
I copied the information and printed it off, then evaluated what I'd seen, writing down onto a word document what I had seen on her skin, and the whole situation. I even wrote how I'd met her, referring to the fact that she was quite pretty, naturally I printed this off too.

I looked up the house they were staying, how long it had been bought for, apparently it was rented out in certain seasons, the owners had decided to take four years to travel the world, and were lending the house to friends.  
smiling I typed up more stuff, and then looked on my list, I had gone over it, and over it. There was a small amount of normal homework which ad to be done.  
I sat and completed the homework, putting the silly work to one side I thought up pork chop, mum and dad.  
"This Zaharia girl sounds sweet" mum said after I had finished,  
"looks like Daniel like likes her!" pork chop chanted, I gave her a stern look  
"she's on the list?" dad asked completly bewildered.  
"techniqually; yes. Her parents have gone..she was left to continue their work" dad nodded at this fact, then he read on the article a bit more  
"when she was three Daniel" I went stiff, all over. I was rooted to the spot...When she was three her parents had been captured, taken then released as two slaves on another planet, it wasn't specified.

"Daniel, find more detail about this girl" dad suggested, "she like you in many respects, shes lost, doesn't understand and is probably bluffing her way around to stay alive" I closed my eyes to try and picture Zaharia killing. Instead I shuddered.  
"no I can just go round and sort it out" I knew it sounded childish, mum rasied an eyebrow  
"you are going to get to know this girl Daniel X, I don't care how long it takes your going to get to know her" my mum put in  
"okay! Let me think!" the three of them went to the Tv, leaving me in peace, when I looked up they were gone, the TV on a documentary program, Pork-chops messy handwriting was next to me, in a note

**now i dont know if you notcied...but this is in Daniel X's POV. i swear cherry if you review "who's Daniel?" i shall not be laughing...  
anyway please review. i hoped you enjoyed the chapter. i'm sorry for the last one..it was rubbish. sorry. **


End file.
